Darcy In SherlockLand
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Day 6&7 of the 21 Day Darcy Lewis Crossover Challenge. Prompt1: Height Difference!AU Prompt2: Writer AU
1. The Thing

Day 6: Saturday, June 27th

"You're afraid that you'll lose me in big crowds, so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there's only like five people around and I'm getting very suspicious." Height Difference!AU

Crossover: Sherlock (BBC)

Pairing: Darcy/Sherlock

Rating: T

* * *

The "Thing"

* * *

Author's Note 1: This is actually going to be connected to tomorrows, cause I had an idea. So there will be mentions of the writer AU that is tomorrow's.

* * *

"Sherlock! Slow down!" Darcy panted as she was physically pulled through the crowd and into an alleyway. The man pulling her, one Sherlock Holmes, didn't listen. Typical.

"We're going to loose him. I can't loose him when we are this close." Sherlock pulled Darcy along with him down the alley, and into the quickly closing door of one of the buildings.

Darcy sighed, but continued to allow the man to yank her where he will. Not that she really had any choice, not only was the man stronger than her, but he had about a foot on her as well. Shit, his legs seemed to take up about one fucking third of his body. And there she was, tiny, yet curvy, Darcy Lewis being dragged around London by an apparently mad man.

It had been that way since she had arrived. Alright, not exactly then. Actually, when she had first arrived on the steps of 221B with a laptop tucked under her arm, Sherlock had done everything he could think of to shoo her away. He hadn't needed another biographer, he said, and she would only end up getting in his way. No, it was once she had pushed her way into his life that things changed.

She had begun to follow him on outings, both dangerous and mundane. It was around the fifth time that she had been lost in a crowd that the "Thing" started. And yes, it needed the capitalization and quotes, cause the "Thing" was that big of a deal according to her.

It had started out innocently enough, or maybe violently, Darcy bounced back and forth between the two of them. She had gotten separated from Sherlock while they had been chasing a suspect, much like they were now, and got lost in the crowd. She had been turning this way and that, pushing through the throng of people all moving in the opposite direction, when she had felt a hand press down on her shoulder. She had screamed then, turning and striking out without really thinking about it. It took her about five seconds to realize that she had just smacked Sherlock across the face, and about five more for the man to shake it off. He hadn't said anything after that, just took her hand and pulled her along. It had been that way since.

"You can just pick up the trail again, you always do." Of course, not that she really needed to boost his ego, but Darcy's feet hurt and she wanted to get back to Baker Street and take a nice long shower. She cursed herself for wearing pumps, but to be fair she hadn't expected to be pulled away from her lunch with Molly and dragged all over London… again. Plus, they were really cute.

"Keep quiet so I can hear." Sherlock yanked her forward, barely batting an eyelash as she crashed into his side. It just made it easier to hush her up if she decided to keep running her mouth.

Darcy thought to say something, but as she had no idea what or who they were following and what weapons they might be carrying, she thought it best not to call attention to them. She looked down at her side, Sherlock was still holding on tightly to her hand. She wouldn't have thought anything of it, but this wasn't the first time he continued to do it once they were out of the crowd. And thus why it had become the "Thing."

Further into the building they moved, Darcy plastered to Sherlock's side. She held onto his hand tighter as the place grew darker, and maybe she felt a bit of fluttering in her chest when he squeezed back. Once in far enough that all outside light had been extinguished, Sherlock stopped.

"Ok, so I know you are good at this and all, but seriously how can you even see… OH MY GOD!" Darcy screamed, jumping back into Sherlock's chest as the lights in the place flicked on to reveal a… a party? She cocked her head and looked around the room at all the friends she had made since coming to London almost two years ago.

"If you are planning on hitting me, I would like to inform you that this was John's idea." Sherlock looked down at the woman beside him, a small smile hidden in the corner of his mouth. "I wanted to take you to an actual murder scene, but John said that wasn't appropriate for a birthday party."

"Remind me to thank him." Darcy was stunned. She had made friends while she had been there, but she hadn't thought they had been close enough for them to throw her a surprise party. "Not that I wouldn't have… well, maybe we can do that on our first date."

"On our…?" Sherlock blinked rapidly, his mind going strangely blank. He had never been rendered completely speechless like that before.

"First date. I've decided I'm tired of waiting around for you. If it makes you feel better you can consider it as your birthday present to me." Darcy swung their joined hands back and forth between them, delighting in the way he looked down in surprise and then thought.

"I have a better gift for you, but that will have to wait until we are back home." Sherlock squeezed her hand firmly, and with a full smile, lead her into the room filled with all their waiting friends.

* * *

Author's Note: So maybe I added another trope, but as I was writing this all I could see is this surprise party. I would have had them kiss, the whole Sherlock starting out leaning over, but then straightening up and Darcy hanging off of him, but PDAs is not really Sherlock, so just imagine that it happened later on when Darcy and Sherlock got back to Baker Street.

Now as I said, this is connected to tomorrow's, so I'm just going to post them together instead of posting two stories.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Mrs Hudson: Nanny Of Baker Street

Day 7: Sunday, June 28th

"I'm a writer and when it gets close to my deadlines I neglect taking care of myself, so you'll pop in my house every so often to make sure I'm doing okay." Writer!AU

Crossover: Sherlock (BBC)

Pairing: Darcy & Mrs Hudson

Rating: T

* * *

Mrs. Hudson: Nanny Of Baker Street

* * *

Darcy leaned back in her chair, groaning as she felt her spine pop. Her deadline was coming up and she had yet to make all the corrections on her manuscript she wanted. After Pepper had called her she had gone straight up to her office and began working.

A throat clearing brought Darcy back to the world around her and she turned to look behind her. Mrs. Hudson stood just inside the room carrying a tray of food. The older woman smiled at her as she came over and sat the tray on the desk beside her notes.

"You don't have to bring me food, I can get my own lunch." Even as she said this, Darcy was grabbing at the food laid out before her.

"You missed lunch, Dear. It's already half past midnight." Mrs. Hudson took a moment to look around the room and just shook her head. The young woman was so much like Sherlock it was amazing. Between the two of them they would starve if not for her.

"It is?" Darcy blinked as she looked towards the window. Yep, it was dark out, only a bit of yellow light leaked in from the street outside. "I hadn't noticed. Figured Sherlock would've at least come get me for bed."

"He would have if the boy had come home." Mrs. Hudson huffed, if Sherlock kept John out all this time she would box his ears.

"Oh, I hadn't even realized he had a case." Darcy shook her head before digging into her sandwich. Though she went with him on many of his cases, she had told him earlier after Pepper called that she needed to get work done. Surprising that he actually listened to her. She would have to reward him for that. "Well, thank you for the food Mrs. Hudson. I hadn't realized I was so hungry until now. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course you will, after you wake up." Mrs. Hudson started gathering the notes on the desk, arranging them in neat piles and tossing the crumpled ones in the bin.

"What? No, I have to get this done. My deadline is in a week and if I don't get this done nothing will come out right." Darcy watched on as the older woman reached over, saved her file and shut down her computer. For a woman that delighted in going around telling her and Sherlock that she wasn't their housekeeper, she sure was acting like one.

"And if you continue on like you are none of it will be legible." Mrs. Hudson grabbed a hold of Darcy's arm with one hand and grabbed the plate of food with the other, and started pulling the younger woman out the door. "You and Sherlock, both of you need a nanny. I have never seen two people more unaware of their own needs in all my life. Now off to bed with you, and I don't want to see or hear you up until at least eleven."

Darcy stood stunned inside of her and Sherlock's room, sandwich still hanging out of her mouth, as she watched Mrs. Hudson shut the door and leave. She could just return to her office once the woman went back to her flat, but she also knew that she would just come right back for her. It was probably best just to do what she had been told. Plus after laying her eyes on the bed she realized that she might be tired after all. Damn that woman!

* * *

Author's Note: Day 7. I thought it would be cute having Mrs. Hudson fussing over Darcy like she does Sherlock. But unlike Sherlock, Darcy actually does what she is told. I think this 'verse is actually kind of cute, maybe one day I'll write a few more for this.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
